


Ice Cold

by demonkkin



Category: CinnamonToastKen - Fandom, PewDiePie - Fandom, Youtubers, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bad Ending, Bloody (minor), Cliffhangers, Cutting, Depressing, Drama, F/F, JackSepticBi, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Pan-iplier, Sad Ending, Suicide Attempt, Winter, serious themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonkkin/pseuds/demonkkin
Summary: Mark finds himself lost in a dark alleyway. He is cold, naked, and starting to become ill. Can the others find him in time, before he freezes to death?[Warning: Includes Depressing Content]





	1. Chapter 1

Mark looked around. Huh. He was in an alleyway, blood coating his hands and forehead. His head throbbed and his vision was blurred. It was dark, indicating that he must've been knocked out for either a very short time, as he left his house at around 9:30 that night, or he'd been knocked out cold for days. Either way, both were bad. He noticed a figure leaning against a wall.  
"So, you're finally awake. Ugh, for a big-shot YouTuber, you're absolutely pathetic at fighting. Though, I suspected this. Thanks for your money, bub! See ya!~"  
Mark tried standing, but collapsed again.  
\---  
Jack was worried. Mark wasn't at the restaurant yet, and the other YouTubers looked uneasy as well.  
"How many times did you call his cellphone?" Felix asked Ken. Ken shook his head.  
"Around ten times; they all went to voicemail." Felix obviously wasn't happy with that answer.  
"WHAT!? WHERE IS THAT BASTARD!?" Marzia looked over at her boyfriend.  
"Felix!" She hissed. "Keep your voice down! We're in a nice restaurant, and I don't think you'd want to cause a scene!" Felix nodded, but obviously wasn't happy about being silenced. Ken tried calling once more, only to receive the exact same message. It was all taunting Jack.  
"Sean? Are you alright?" Signe asked, quietly. Jack frowned. He loved Wiishu, but honestly? Not as much as he loved Mark. He was confused to whether it was platonic or not, but that was besides the point.  
"Of course not!" He screamed. He was beyond pissed. Everyone was here, even Mark's girlfriend. But it would feel incomplete without Mark.  
Signe's eyes widened, tears pricking at her eyes. Jack noticed this and hugged her.  
"I'm sorry..." He said, guilt practically oozing from his words. Signe ignored his voice and hugged him tighter.  
"Amy's so worried...she thinks that Mark might be in trouble. Sean...I-I'm scared for him..." She whispered. Jack gulped. Time to be strong.  
"Signe...I think...I think I need some time alone...He's my best friend, ya know?" He looked to the others. "I'm going on a walk. Felix? Ken? Can you two come with me?" The two other men nodded and stood up. The three of them exited the building, snow pouring from the heavens.  
\---  
Mark shivered. He was absolutely freezing. The man who had knocked him out had also taken a majority of his belongings, including his clothes. Damn him for wearing his lucky shirt that day. Now it was gone! Damn it! He rummaged around in the trash cans nearby. He managed to find a tattered blanket. He wrapped himself in it and tried to walk. His ankle was killing him. He considered the odds of it being broken. More likely than not, he assumed.  
He found his way out of the alleyway and onto the streets. No money, no phone, no sense of where he was headed. He was doomed to a snowy hell.  
He cursed himself for agreeing to come to Ireland to visit Jack. Well, no. He shouldn't regret wanting to visit Jack. He should regret walking past the alleyway instead of walking on the other side of the road where the shops were. Damn it. Damn it all.  
And why had he insisted on 'catching up' to his girlfriend and the others? He easily could've joined them, but it was his fault for not buying anyone Christmas gifts yet. So his genius plan was to buy them all decent gifts so that he didn't look like a huge asshat for being forgetful.  
\---  
Felix noticed small things. One, there were tons of alleyways. Two, Ken was obviously freezing. Three, Jack obviously didn't give two shits about the cold and looked close to crying.  
"Jack. Dude...the lashing out, the sad looks you're giving me and Ken? What's going on with you?" He asked. He hoped he was handling this situation well. What would Mark do if Jack was sad?  
"No, you stupid arse!" He sobbed. "What if Mark's hurt!? What if he's out there somewhere, hurt and broken!?"  
Felix snorted.  
"Oh PUH-LEEZE! The odds of that are as small as the odds of me flying to the moon wearing a monkey ass as a helmet."  
"That seems pretty likely to me..." Jack grumbled. Felix smirked.  
"There's the bitch we know and love. Come on, man. I bet that idiot just got himself lost in the snow or distracted by fans or 'pretty items' in the stores. Hell, maybe he's even off buying you a present!" Felix chuckled. "Also, you're too obvious. If your girlfriend were lost, you wouldn't care as much as you care that he's lost."  
Jack glared at Felix. "Shut the hell up."  
"Would you two stop fightin' like an old married couple?" Ken complained.  
"Gladly." Felix mumbled.  
\---  
Mark made his way down the street, trying to cover himself as much as possible. And failing. He had the blanket wrapped snugly around his waist, the tips wet from being dragged in the snow.  
"Hey! Are you lost?" A woman asked him. He nodded. "Well don't just stand there! Come here!" She gestured for him to come inside her shop.  
"What the hell happened to you!?" She squawked. Mark couldn't form the words, so he just shrugged. That wasn't a lie, either, for he truly didn't know up until...never.  
"Here, lemme get'cha some clothes. Hun, if one of those thieves stole your stuff, lemme know and I'll call authorities. 'Kay?" Mark nodded once more.  
A hoodie, some boxers and some faded jeans were thrusted into his arms, some hiking boots and socks laid at his feet.  
"Ma'am, I can't pay for any of this...my wallet and phone were taken..."  
"That's why it's on the house, dearie." She smiled. "You seem to be rather antsy. Have anywhere ya need to be?"  
"Actually, yes. I have a dinner planned at this one restaurant..." He glanced around for a clock. He gasped. "I'm over an hour and a half late!"  
"Well, what's your name? Some young men were calling someone's name and searching around the entire town."  
"The name's Mark."  
"That's the man they were looking for!"  
"What did they look like?"  
"Well, one was short and scruffy-looking with green hair. One had light blue hair and one had brownish hair. He reminded me of a lumberjack." The woman giggled.  
"THAT'S THEM!" Mark said excitedly.  
"Then get some clothes on, boy!" She scolded. Mark kept smiling. "Well don't just stand there! Move it into the changing rooms!"  
\---  
"MAAAAAARRRRKKKKK??????" Jack screamed. His voice rang out, echoing through the dim-lit streets of Ireland.  
"DUDE! There's no use! He's either gone or ignoring us. Either way, there's no chance." Felix huffed. He and Ken had just ran after Jack for two blocks. He was exhausted.  
"No! There has to be a way!" Jack insisted. Tears started streaming down his pink-tinted cheeks. "I need my Mark!" His eyes widened in surprise as Felix looked over at him, curiosity suddenly painted across his face.  
"I-I mean...I need Mark...because he's my best friend!" He laughed quietly.  
"Dude, your crush on Mark is so obvious and you've got it so bad that I'm surprised you're not full on sobbing your eyes out and murdering everyone you see because you miss your hubby." Felix snorted.  
"He's not my hubby!" Jack screeched. Felix and Ken laughed as Jack's face burned red.  
"Look, he's out there somewhere and we've got to find him!" Jack cried. "I need my Mark back!"  
"What?" Jack froze. He spun around only to see a bloody Mark shaking in the cold.  
"MARK!" He launched himself at the tired-looking man. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YA?!"  
\---  
"I will beat that guy's ass into the ground." Ken growled, barring his teeth. His girlfriend scolded him, but it was obvious that she didn't mind that much. She seemed pretty pissed off about it, too.  
"I agree with you on that one." Felix whispered. Marzia had been tending to him since the minute he showed his bloodied face in the restaurant, constantly asking the waiters and waitresses for wet napkins and medical tools. Amy glared across the table at Marzia, too polite to do anything, but still pissed enough to glare.  
"What I'm angry about is how he didn't buy me a present." She mumbled. Jack whipped his head around and stared her dead in the eye, making her shrink into her chair.  
"Bitch." He started. "Don't EVEN try to JOKE about this SHIT!" He snarled. Amy was trembling from fear now as she watched Jack wrap his arm protectively around his best friend.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked for probably the 100th time.  
"Yeah, Jack. I'm fine." He responded coolly.  
"Sean, we need to talk." Singe piped up. Jack glanced at her and nodded.  
"I agree." He said.  
\---  
"Sean...I don't know how to tell you this, but Amy and I have been secretly flirting for two years now, and we started dating behind your backs only a few months ago. I always felt guilty about it, but...I see how much you care for Mark..." Signe gulped, nervously avoiding eye-contact with her boyfriend.  
"I think we should break up." Jack finished. Signe stared at him.  
"How did you-"  
"You always start serious things by rambling and throwing in apologies every time you can. Look, I'm not mad. I agree. It wouldn't have worked out any longer. I didn't know you were bi, though. That's something new. But...can we still be friends?"  
"Of course. But take your time with Mark. Amy says that he might not take the news well. He's had bad experiences with cheaters..."  
"I know...he's my best friend. He's told me this..."  
\---  
"Mark?" Amy asked.  
"Yeah?" He replied.  
"I-I-I don't t-think this dating this i-is going to work between us anymore..." She stuttered through her tears. "I-I've been d-dating Signe b-behind your ba-a-ack..."  
Mark froze. Why had he expected this? They did seem awful close...  
"Since when?" His voice broke. Great, emotions were kicking in.  
"Almost a year now..."  
"And I assume your flirts on Twitter mean that it was..."  
"Cannon? Yeah..."  
"I'm not mad."  
"I know you're ma- what?"  
"You heard me."  
"I did, didn't I...?"  
"I expected this would happen. You're always going to Ireland to visit her and you barely spend any time with me."  
"You're such a wonderful person, Mark."  
"Yeah, well, all the awful shit happens to the best of us." He shrugged.  
"I'm sorry I didn't say something until now. I just...I long to hold her, it felt wrong...to...kiss you at the table...Mark I..." She cried harder.  
"I'm gay."  
\---  
"So, what's your favorite thing about her?" Jack smirked. Signe blushed.  
"I love her smile...It's so...captivating..." Jack giggled at that as Signe hid her face from view. The whole table 'aaawed' at that response. They had found out courtesy of Signe, herself.  
Mark and Amy came back, Amy smiling softly at Signe and Mark blushing a deep red.  
"Oh-ho-ho! What happened here?" Felix obnoxiously called out. Amy's smile grew and she looked over at Mark.  
"Can I tell them?"  
"No."  
"But Mark!"  
"I said...ugh, fine. I guess they deserve to know." He grumbled.  
He plopped down next to Jack and buried his head in his hands. Jack felt his forehead. He was still freezing, but was warmer now.  
"Mark. Eat some of this soup." Jack whispered. Mark grabbed a spoon and sipped some chicken noodle soup, glancing nervously over at Amy.  
"Everyone at this table! You all know Mark as Markiplier, right?" Amy said. The excitement could barely be contained.  
"Introducing Pan-iplier!" The smile was practically splitting her face in two.  
Mark hid his face again as everyone whooped and cheered.  
"Congrats, man." Ken pat him on the back.  
"I fucking knew it..." Felix muttered under his breath.  
"ALSO HE TOTALLY HAS A CRUSH ON-" Signe slapped a hand over Amy's mouth before she could finish. This caught Jack's attention.  
"Crush on who?" He asked.  
"Please don't hate me..." Mark whispered, "But it's you...".


	2. Chapter 2

“E-Excuse me?” Jack asked. He was obviously not expecting this.   
“You heard me...at least, I hope you did.” Mark shifted his gaze and fixated it on the girls at the table giggling and smiling. He noticed Signe leaning into Amy’s embrace. He couldn’t believe that Amy was accepted, despite her cheating on him. He was scared Jack wouldn’t love him. He didn’t want sex or anything. In fact, he had already come out as asexual. He really didn’t want that with Jack, or anyone. He wanted cuddles and kisses and nice, fluffy things.  
Jack was frozen. He absolutely did NOT see the chance of this occurring ever being a LEGITIMATE PROBABILITY! Mark Fischbach had a crush on him? It felt odd. Being the one who is crushed on instead of just crushing on someone so far from his league. He’d crush on people his entire life. When he first met Mark, he was battling his feelings towards Mark, Felix and Signe. He went with the more socially acceptable crush. Signe, obviously.  
It wasn’t that Signe was a bad person. Yes, she had lied to him and cheated on him, but he was mentally cheating on her, too. All of them were guilty of something.  
“How long?” He finally managed. Did Mark really love him?  
“Since a few minutes ago…” Mark replied. Jack noticed Mark trying to fight back tears.  
“I can’t accept, then.” Jack finished. Mark’s eyes widened in surprise.  
“Wha-?”  
“You heard me, you fuckin’ ass! I...I can’t accept this. You know why? Because I’ve loved you with this burning passion ever since I watched you back when you barely had 100 subscribers! You were so vibrant back then! Even more so, now! So if you think you love me now, after all those painful years of teasing obliviously, after all those years of me hinting at my crush and trying to make the first moves, I won’t accept it. How does it feel, Mark? Hurts, right?” Jack was crying now. “It hurts because you think you know someone so well, a-and you don’t.” He sniffled.   
Dammit, Mark. Why’d you have to lie? Mark internally cursed himself. He hadn’t known. But he wasn’t completely lying. He used to have a huge crush on Jack. It’d faded over the years. He had realized that he had absolutely no chance with the Irishman. So why continue? He dated Amy as an emotional escape. He’d rather date someone with a different body build, preferably someone with a masculine build, but Amy was a sweet woman. Couldn’t end too harshly, right?  
Wrong.  
\---  
“Marzia? What’re they saying over there?” Mary asked, a glimmer of curiosity in her eye. Marzia shrugged and chewed her bottom lip.  
“I have no clue, but whatever they’re discussing, it seems to have taken a turn for the worst.” Mary nodded sympathetically.   
“I hope everything ends out alright.”   
Felix butted in.   
“Ladies, please. We’re talking about two of the most easy going, most positive and hyperactive men on the planet. Plus, one of these guys is Irish.” He smirked. “Stupid potato…”   
“Dude, that’s rude.” Ken interjected. Felix glared at him.   
“Whatever, I AM rude. You know this.”  
“Fuck you.”  
“Nah, I’d rather not. Ever. That’s your girlfriend’s job!” Marzia gasped.  
“You two cut it out.” Amy hissed. “Those two are fighting, and I just saw Jack storm out.”  
“Oh Jesus Christ, no…” Ken muttered. “I’ll go talk to Mark. Felix, go get Jack.”  
“Oh, so I get Green PewDiePie?” Felix sassed.  
“Shut up and move it.” Ken growled. Felix hesitated, but quickly exited the restaurant.   
“Stupid asshole…” Felix mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan on writing this shit. But oh boy, did he get denied. AmIRight?
> 
>  
> 
> Also. This is what you get for wanting more-

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this someday if I get inspired.


End file.
